Don't Leave Like He Did
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Marissa Rollins watched as her twin brother, Seth Rollins attacked the men who he claimed were his brothers, how will she react when she finally comes face to face with her flesh and blood?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave Like He Did

Ten times

I watched backstage in The Shield's private locker room as my twin brother Seth slammed a chair on my fiancé, Dean Ambrose's back.

I had no idea what had possessed my brother, my own flesh and blood to betray the people he had sworn to protect and to look after, I didn't want to believe that I was watching my own twin brother destroy the most powerful faction known as The Shield, but as much as I wanted to deny it, the proof was right in front of me.

And as far as I knew, the Seth Rollins I knew was long gone.

I watched on in horror as Seth curb stomped Dean into the chair, making Dean lose consciousness.

The more I looked on, the more I told myself I no longer had a brother.

How dare my brother turn his back on the men he called his brothers!? Wasn't he the one who wanted nothing more than to destroy Evolution and prove to Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista that The Shield was the future of the WWE and that they were only the past? What made him decide to do this? _Why_ did he decide to do this?

I then watched as Seth went over to Randy Orton and gave him the same chair he used to decimate Dean and then Randy walked over and then made his way to the ring and began attacking Roman, the third closest person to me, tears streamed down my cheeks as I kept looking at the monitor

When Randy finally decide to cease his assault on Roman, Triple H and Seth walked up to the ring and looked down at the last remaining members of The Shield, Triple H had an evil, sadistic smirk on his face as he patted Seth on the back, while Randy was just enjoying all the heat that the audience was giving the three men standing tall in the ring, and Seth? He just stood there, blank stare, no emotion, no remorse, nothing, he just looked down at the battered and beaten bodies of his former teammates and brothers.

As soon as I saw that the three men were finally making their way backstage, I got up from my seat and made my way to the gorilla to await the arrival of the traitor and his new 'friends'.

Even though I wanted to run over to Seth and tackle him to the ground and beat him into a bloody pulp, I couldn't, I had to take care of the child that was inside me, you see, I'm pregnant with Dean's child and I'm due in a few weeks, so I had to hold back on wanting to rearrange my brother's face.

When I finally arrived at the gorilla, I watched in disgust as Triple H congratulated Seth on betraying The Shield and welcomed him into Evolution, while Randy gloated about how great it felt to finally get his hands on Roman.

The celebration was cut short when I made my way towards the three men

"Well done Seth Rollins, you finally sunk to a new low, good job" I sneered as she clapped mockingly at her brother

"Missy, I-"

"Shut up, Seth! All this time, you talked about how important it was to right the injustices that The Authority caused, to prove to them that The Shield wasn't going anywhere, and yet, here you are, joining the same assholes who you promised to take down"

Seth looked down in shame

"You beat the hell out of my fiancé with a chair, Seth, the father of my child, and you allowed this piece of shit to attack the man who was the closest thing we had to family" I hissed as I pointed at Randy

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Randy growled as he got in my face, I then put all the weight I had into my right hand and slapped Randy in the face as hard as I could

"I'm Marissa Rollins, soon to be Ambrose, and don't you fucking forget it, now get the hell away from me, the last thing I want is to get rabies" Randy got the hint and backed away to lick his wounds

"And you, _Cerebral Assassin_" I spat as I turned to Hunter "I really hope you're proud of yourself, you got my brother all to yourself now and you finally got what you wanted, bet you feel almighty don't you, _King of Kings_?"

"I thought you knew, _Missy, _I always win, even when I lose I always win" was all Hunter replied

I laughed in his face "And I thought _you_ knew Hunter, The Shield may go down, but they don't stay down, you may have won this battle, but trust me when I say, on behalf of The Shield, you are far from winning the war"

"We'll see about that, Missy" Hunter said, looking rather smug

"It's Marissa to you, and we will, _believe_ that"

When I finally looked back at Seth, his eyes reflected no remorse for his actions

"You're not going to explain yourself, Seth?" I asked, hoping I could get through to him

"I did what was best for business"

That sentence shattered my heart, it was like a stab in the heart, and I felt tears brimming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall, I refused to let these men see me weak and defenseless, my fiancé had taught me to be much better than that

'_Don't let no man see you at your weakest babe, prove to them that you are a strong woman who won't take shit from no one' _

I was about to speak when I heard voices coming from behind the gorilla, I looked over as the medics helped Dean carry Roman, who looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion, I then saw Dean looking over at me

"MARISSA!" Dean called out, he then asked the medics to take Roman to the trainer's room, while he made his way towards me

"What the hell are you doing with these assholes, Missy?" asked Dean as he placed a protective hand over my bulging stomach

"Just giving them a piece of my mind, babe" I told him as I took his other hand and laced it with mine

"Congratulations on being The Authority's new bitch, Rollins" Dean said as he fought the urge to attack him, Seth looked at Dean, showing no emotion, but I knew my twin brother better, I knew that Dean's words were affecting him a great deal, and I was glad for that.

"Come on Dean, we have to go, Roman's probably wondering where we are" I replied as I took his hand and led him away from the so called 'men', we then turned and began to walk towards the trainer's room

"But wait, before I go" I added as I turned back to face Seth and the others "Just thought I'd let you know, I don't want you near me or Dean when I give birth, you hear me? As far as I know, the Seth Rollins I know is dead; the only uncle in my child's life will be Roman"

"Aren't you being a bit melodramatic, Marissa?" Triple H asked, a devious smirk on his repugnant face

"Don't think I won't slap the shit out of you too, prick" I warned

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me, you may be on maternity leave, but you are still an active wrestler and I am still your boss"

I growled in anger, knowing he was right

"From now on just stay the hell away from us, you have no idea who you just messed with" I said, walking away with Dean at my side.

Dean and I had just gotten in the small room where the medical staff was tending to Roman's injuries when Dr. Amman pulled us to the side

"How is Roman, Doctor?" I asked, watching Roman lie down on his stomach

"He'll be fine, although he has some bruises and one or two broken ribs, those men did quite some damage, he'll be sore for a few days, but other than that, he'll be okay, just make sure he has plenty of rest and try to get him to stay in bed for a few days, too much movement on his part can mess with his ribs healing, here is some antiseptic, it'll help the cuts that are on his back heal properly and stop any infections from spreading, other than that, just let him rest as much as possible"

"Thank you, doctor" Dean said, before turning to walk over to Roman

Dr. Amman called his staff to leave the room so we could have some privacy

"Hey, big guy how are you feeling?" I asked as Dean helped Roman sit up

"I'm not sure how to feel, did Seth really turn on us?"

"He did, he turned his back on us, his family" I answered, trying not to start crying

"Don't cry, baby girl, that asshole doesn't deserve your tears" Roman soothed, patting me lightly on the shoulder

We stayed in the trainer's room for a bit longer until we had decided it was time to head back to the hotel we were staying at, once there Dean and I had offered Roman to stay with us, since he was rooming with Seth, but he politely declined and told us he'd be okay sleeping on his own, knowing Seth wouldn't be staying with him anymore, I then offered to put the antiseptic ointment on him before he went to bed, he agreed, Dean went ahead to our room to shower while I went to Roman's room and prepared to put the antiseptic on his back.

"Thank you for doing this, Missy" said Roman as he took off to the bathroom to change into his sleepwear, when he came out I had him sit on his bed while I spread a decent amount of the ointment and began to rub it on his back

"We're not going to stand by and do nothing" Roman spoke as I placed the medicine on his back "We'll get Seth back for this, and we're going to mess him up" I would usually be bothered if someone threatened to harm my brother, but now I was looking forward to it

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the Lunatic Fringe and the Powerhouse of The Shield" I told him playfully, finishing up putting the ointment on his back

"There, that should do it, if you feel any discomfort, don't hesitate to call me or Dean, after the night we've had, I don't think me or the baby will be able to get a decent rest"

"I know what you mean, but I'll be fine, you go to Dean and get some sleep, you're due in a few weeks and we can't have you stressing out"

"Okay, take care Ro and goodnight, buddy" I said as I kissed his forehead and made my way to mine and Dean's room.

When I walked into my room, I noticed that Dean was sitting on the couch watching a Walking Dead rerun on the television

"Dean, I'm back" I told him as I sat next to him

"Will Roman be okay?" wondered Dean

"Yeah, he's already planning on how to get back at Seth" I answered, placing my head on his shoulder

"How's the baby?" I smiled and placed one of his hands on my stomach

"She is well, when I was watching Seth attack you with that chair, she wouldn't stop moving around, it's like she sensed your pain" I told him, trying not to let Dean see the tears that were now freely falling

"Baby doll, look at me" Dean whispered, I did as was told and looked at him straight in the eye

"I love you, you mean the world to me, you're the only girl in this fucked up world who accepted me for who I was, and who I am now, what your brother did to us on Raw was unforgivable, but you stayed beside us and you stood up for us"

"Dean, I love you, too, you are my fiancé and I will always stay by your side no matter what happens, don't ever doubt me, babe, I may be Seth's twin sister, but I'm nothing like him at all, I won't leave you like he did"

Dean then got on his knees in front of me and kissed my stomach, I could tell he was crying too, his eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his face

"Please, Marissa, promise me you won't ever leave me like he did, I couldn't stand it if you were to leave me too, you, Roman and the baby are all I have left, I beg you, don't leave like he did" Dean was sobbing now, his whole body shook as he let everything out

I know of how his life was before he met me, Dean had a tough childhood, everyone he placed his trust in, from his own family and his friends, would eventually leave him, never to be seen or heard from again, even when he began wrestling in the indie circuit, he thought he was able to trust again, but everyone did the same thing and ended up disappointing him, but that all changed when he met me, Roman, and Seth, when creative placed us together as The Shield, Dean had been hesitant at first to be a part of the team, but I had somehow convinced him to have some faith in us, and the more we had dominated the WWE, the more he began to trust again, and we had given him a reason to have faith in us, and eventually, I was slowly but surely falling in love with him, and I knew he was falling for me too, I know I'm the reason he was able to trust and love again, because he won't stop reminding me, but as I watched him crying in front of me, I couldn't help but to cry along with him

"I give you my word, Dean Ambrose, I will always stay by your side and so will Roman, we won't let you go back to your old life, and I love you too damn much to let you slip into the darkness again, as long as you give me your word that you'll never lose your trust in me"

"I give you my word; I love you too fucking much to let you go" I then leaned in to kiss him, our tears slowly fading

"Dean, I need you to promise me something" I said to him as I pulled away from the kiss

"Anything for you, doll face"

"When you get the chance to get your hands on Seth, promise me you and Roman will make him suffer, I don't give a damn if he is my flesh and blood, I want him to pay for betraying us, make him bleed"

"You have my word, believe that"

**This is my take on the events that unfolded on that dreadful June 2, 2014 on Monday Night RAW, I hope you all enjoyed this story, it would mean the world if you could give me a review, and if you'd like for me to keep this story going, let me know by also giving me a review! Love you guys **

**Stay Awesome, My Lunatic Fringes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday Night Raw finally came around and Dean, Roman and I were in The Shield's private locker room, Dean was practicing the handwritten promo he had prepared for tonight, while Roman practiced the promo that creative had written for him, I looked at Dean, who had a determined look on his face as he read his lines, I smiled as I felt the baby kicking and Dean noticed, looking over at me

"Is the baby kicking?" asked Dean

"She was, but she calmed down" I told him as I gently patted my stomach

"She'll be quite a little brawler when she grows up" Roman joked, looking up from his promo

"She will be, our daughter will be no pushover" Dean replied, smirking at me

I was feeling a bit hungry, so I told the guys I would be at catering to get a quick bite to eat before they were scheduled to leave to make their promo

I was on my way to catering when I heard someone calling me

"Missy, wait up!" I turned and saw Seth making his way towards me; I wanted nothing to do with him, so I just turned around and kept walking

"Damn it, Marissa I told you to wait!" I stopped and decided to wait for him, against my better judgment

"What can I do for you, Mr. Rollins?

"Missy, come on, you're my sister, my blood, don't turn on me" I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt at reconciliation

"Don't turn on you? Seriously, you're asking me not to turn my back on you when you did the same damn thing to my fiancé and my best friend? Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?"

"I admit that what I did to Roman and Dean was uncalled for, but-"

"But nothing, Seth, you betrayed your teammates, that's all there is to it, and there's no way in hell that I'll forgive something so despicable, I am your sister Seth, if you didn't want to destroy the relationship you had with me, you should've thought long and hard of the actions you took against Roman and Dean, when you slammed that chair against Dean, you might as well have been hitting me with that chair, you were the one that gave Dean your blessing to marry me, since you knew damn well that daddy was no longer with us to do that himself" I hissed as I turned to walk back to Dean and Roman's locker room, no longer feeling hungry, but Seth stopped me by grabbing my wrist and forced me to look at him

"So that's it, you're not going to hear my reasons for doing what I did?"

"I think it's in everyone's best interest that you take your reasons and shove them up your ass" I snapped

"And I think it'd be wise to let me go, you forget that I'm a pregnant woman that can still kick your ass"

Seth let me go and walked off towards Triple H's office

"Damn it Marissa, don't cry" I scolded myself, trying to keep my hormones in control

I decided to go back to catering and get me something to eat, the whole confrontation with Seth had me reeling and I couldn't go back to Dean, he'd get suspicious and start asking me question after question, and I wanted to avoid that at any cost

When I arrived at catering, I saw that my best friend outside of The Shield, Nikki Bella, was eating all by herself, when I bought my salad, I made my way over to her and sat down next to her

"Hey, Missy, how are you?" Nikki asked, smiling brightly at me

"I'm great, what about you? I saw what happened on Payback with Brie, are you okay?"

"I'm as okay as I can get, it just doesn't feel the same without my sister here with me anymore" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

"I know exactly how you feel, Nicole"

"Yeah, I saw what happened last week, I'm really sorry"

"Don't be, that fuck up doesn't know how badly he messed up" I said bitterly

It was quiet for a while before Nikki changed the subject

"How's the baby doing?" asked Nikki as she touched my belly

"She's doing well; I'm just so excited to finally meet her" I told her, looking down at my stomach

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" she asked

"Yes, but it's a secret, not even Dean knows the name of the baby" I answered

"Can we know the name, please Missy?" pleaded Nikki, giving me the infamous Bella 'puppy dog face'

"Damn it Nicole, you know I can't resist the Bella puppy dog face" I groaned as Nikki laughed

"That's the point, now spill, what's her name?"

"Fine, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Dean"

"Bella Twins Honor" Nikki said

"Her name is going to be McKenna Faith Ambrose" I told them

"That is a beautiful name, Missy" Nikki gushed

"Thank you Nicole, now promise me you won't tell Dean" I said to them

"Tell me what?" asked a voice behind me

I looked over and saw Dean standing behind me, Roman behind him in their Shield gear

"Uh…" Nikki looked spooked, she would never tell me, but Nikki was a nervous case around Dean, mostly because of his in-ring persona, The Lunatic Fringe, as Michael Cole liked to call him

"I made her promise not to tell you the name of our daughter" I responded as I stood and made my way towards him

"Oh, come on, babe, why can't I know the baby's name?" Dean whined as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Because I want it to be a surprise" I said simply

"You know I don't like surprises, doll"

"Well, you're going to love this one"

"Can I at least know the name of the baby, Missy?" asked Roman

"So you can run off and tell Dean the first chance you get? I don't think so, buddy" I teased, Roman playfully stuck his tongue out at me.

After a moment of playful banter, I waved goodbye to Nikki then walked with Roman and Dean towards the gorilla, they were about to shoot their promo when Dean had asked me to accompany them to the ring, and I gladly accepted, boy was glad I looked presentable, my black hair was neat and tidy, I was wearing my Hounds of Justice shirt and denim Capri pants and my black Vans, one of the producers then walked up to us and announced that we were up next.

3MB was gloating about being the only team remaining when our music blared throughout the Minneapolis arena and Roman and Dean quickly walked down the crowded stairs; while I walked into the arena the normal way.

After The Shield had made waste of the wannabe rock stars, Dean carefully led me up to the ring, and then demanded he be handed a microphone, after calming himself a bit he placed the microphone in front of his mouth and spoke:

"The Shield was untouchable. We will go down in the history books as one of the greatest groups in sports entertainment ever. We dominated WWE; we beat everybody, including Evolution. But we weren't healthy. We had a cancer inside of us, little did we know. And that's cancer's name... that cancer's name was Seth Rollins.

"History is full of people like you, Seth. Everybody in this building knows somebody like you, Seth. The kind of guy who would stab his brother in the back. Suck up, sell out to The Authority. When I get the opportunity to rearrange your face - which I will - your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be over here by your ear. I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There'll be plenty of room from where your teeth used to be.

"Seth Rollins... my brother... you are scum. And we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you stand out here in this ring in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and we want them to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, and then we're going to beat the hell out of you."

Dean then slammed the microphone down to the floor, but when he saw Roman, he quickly picked up the microphone back up and handed it to him, Roman smiled and patted Dean on the back before he put in his two cents

"Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of this Earth. There are things that you don't do in life. You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back!"

He paused for a moment before he spoke again

"But you're only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton, he runs around here and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he is the face of the company. When I get my hands on you, Randy, you're going to be the ass of this company! And when I'm done with you, I'm coming for you, Triple H. The King of Kings — we're going to have our own Game of Thrones. Believe that!"

The crowd went wild, and I loved every single moment of it, Roman was about to throw the microphone down, but I asked him to give it to me, because I too, wanted to say something about my dear twin brother

"I wasn't planned to be here in the ring with Dean and Roman here tonight due to my pregnancy, but here I am, and I want every one of you to listen to what I have to say, last Monday night on RAW, all of you saw my twin brother, Seth Rollins, do the unthinkable and stabbed the men he once considered his brothers in the back, why? I sincerely wish I knew, but at the same time, I don't want to know, he can shove his excuses up his ass"

The crowd gave a huge pop, and I smiled

"Now, I know my dear brother is watching this somewhere backstage, so Seth listen closely, because you know damn well I hate to repeat myself, whatever bull you have planned to say tonight, just know for a fact, that the words that will be spewing out of your mouth, they won't be your own words, no my brother, those words will be Triple H's own vomiting out of you, just like my dear fiancé said earlier, you can have the WWE universe fooled, but you know damn well than to think of us as fools, The Shield may have lost one member, but we're still here Seth, we picked ourselves up from the ground and we're still standing tall, and we will be coming after you, you best believe that!" I then threw the microphone down and I placed my right hand in front of me, forming a fist, Dean and Roman followed suit.

After the promo, I made my way back to the Shield's locker room while Roman and Dean prepared for the attack on Seth after his interview with Michael Cole

"Marissa Rollins, I need to have a word with you" Oh, how I loathed that voice with a passion

"Actually Stephanie, I'd prefer the name Marissa Ambrose, the Rollins last name is tainted to me" I spat, turning to see Stephanie McMahon standing in front of me

"What is that little stunt on the ring about? You weren't allowed to be there with the other members of The Shield"

"I wanted to give my brother a piece of my mind, I do realize I wasn't allowed up there, but I felt the need to be there, is that a problem Ms. McMahon?" I sneered

"Watch your tone, Ms. _Rollins_, the last thing I want to do is hurt you more than intended"

"I'm sorry, did you say 'hurt me more'? How is it possible that you could hurt me more Stephanie, all you and Hunter do is hurt people, how do you think Nikki Bella felt when Brie quit just so Daniel could retain his title, because you and your precious husband kept on pressuring Daniel to surrender the belts? How do you think Roman and Dean felt when Seth turned his back on them? Don't you dare claim to actually care if you hurt me when I have you seen you take pride and joy in hurting other people, so don't go and threaten to hurt me more when you've already managed to rip my heart right out of my chest by taking away the only blood I had left when you and your _husband_ took my own brother away from me and had him betray his best friends and family!"

I took a few breaths and calmed myself before I spoke again

"But its okay Stephanie, you and Hunter can have him, I hope the both of you enjoy making him your bitch" I then stormed off towards the locker room, slamming the door behind me once I was inside.

**Chapter 2 is up! A huge shout out to the people who reviewed my story**

**Ghunter182003**

**BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice99**

**Shel Grissom**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and keep a look out for chapter 3, which will be up sometime on Tuesday!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Stay Awesome, Lunatic Fringes!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll Ruin You

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I screeched as I looked at the monitor, Seth had interfered in Dean's match against Bray Wyatt for a spot in the Money In The Bank title match and had cost him the match, just when I thought I could go and make things right with my brother, he goes and does some stupid shit like this.

"I'm going to find and kick my brother's ass, I don't give a damn if I'm knocked up, and that prick needs to be taught a lesson" I seethed as I got up, but Roman held me back down

"You will do no such thing Missy, I'm not going to get my ass kicked by Dean just because you wanted to get back at Seth for costing Dean the match, you're due to give birth any time now, I won't let you do something that will affect the baby, if you want to get him that bad then let me take care of him" Roman said in a silent tone, his eyes still locked onto the monitor screen, I could tell he was pissed off as well, but he could contain his anger, while I was a loose cannon just like Dean

"What do you have in mind, then?" I asked, taking deep breaths

Roman looked up from the screen and gave a wicked grin

"Just let me handle this, baby girl"

Roman then got up and walked out of the locker room, I wanted to know what he had in mind, but knowing him, he wouldn't tell me crap, so I just decided to take out the blanket I was knitting for the baby and went on to finish it, it was kind relaxing to knit, it made me forget about my current problems

I was too caught up in knitting the baby blanket that I didn't feel the pair of arms wrap themselves around me

"I love how happy you look when you knit our baby girl's blanket"

I looked behind me and saw Dean smiling at me

"Hi, honey" I smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I saw what Seth did earlier, I'm so sorry baby, if I knew what he was going to do, I would've gone out there and rip him a new ass hole" I sighed as I put away the knitting sticks and placed his hands on my stomach

"Don't worry about that, I talked to Roman on my way here and we've already have a plan in motion to get back at him, but that's not what I wanted to talk about" said Dean as he gently rubbed circles on my bulging tummy

"What is it then?" I asked; worry slowly taking a complete hold on me

"When I went to get checked for any injuries after my match with Bray, the head of creative came up to me and Roman while we were plotting against Seth and gave me the news that The Shield is finally done for and they're going to split us up"

I felt my heart drop to the ground

"What?"

"Creative has decided to finally break up The Shield, but not for the wrong reasons, the reason behind the split is because they want to see how well we do on our own as solo competitors, they know of my times in the indie circuit as Jon Moxley, so they want to let that character shine through some more, they believe that if they let my old persona Jon Moxley come out more, it'll draw a more larger fan base and more money will come in"

"Plus" Dean added "With the personal feud that I have going on with your brother, I can finally show Seth how crazy and psychotic I can _really _get"

I looked at Dean and sighed deeply, I knew that The Shield would eventually break up, due to my stupid twin brother's idiocy, but I just wasn't expecting the break up to be so soon, not when I was enjoying my title as "The Shield's First Lady"

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours, darling?" asked Dean as he began to massage my back

"I just wasn't expecting The Shield to split up so soon, not only after 18 months, but in a way, creative can finally be onto something good here, if they let Mox out little by little, you can be on your way to bigger and better things on your own, and that makes me happy for you babe"

"Roman took the news well, but he promised me that he'd always have our backs anytime we need him, The Shield may be done for, but our friendship is still going strong"

"I'm happy to hear that" I sighed as I felt my eyes droop

"Did you eat anything yet?" I heard Dean ask me as I was slowly falling into slumber

"Yeah, but that was a few hours ago, I wanted to eat with you when you got through with your match" I told him as I turned to wrap my arms around his waist and leaned towards him

"Sounds good, what did you have in mind?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of in the mood for some Italian; can we please go to the Olive Garden?"

"Your wish is my command, darling"

"Can we invite Roman? I don't want him to feel left out"

"Of course, babe, let me give him a call" I felt Dean search his pocket s for his phone and when he finally found it, he dialed Roman's number

"Hey Roman, where are you?" I asked Dean to put the phone on speaker so I could listen in on the conversation

"I just got done talking to Joelle, she was really happy to hear from me, why, what's up?"

"Me and Missy we're planning on going to eat at The Olive Garden, we were wondering if you wanted to come along with us."

"Sure, that's a great idea, are we going to make a quick stop at the hotel first?"

"Yeah, I have to take a quick shower and find decent clothing and I'm sure Missy wants to change too"

"What time is it?" I heard Roman ask

"20 minutes until 9 o'clock" I told him

"We'll all meet up at the hotel lobby at 9:30, Roman you want to ride with us?" asked Dean as he gently removed himself away from me and began to gently lift me up

"Thanks, but no, I'm actually at the hotel already, I got a ride from Paige, she was already on her way there and I asked if she could give me a lift, so I'm on my way there"

"Alright, we're not that far from the hotel, so we'll be there shortly" said Dean, grabbing his gym bag and placed it around his shoulders

"Cool, see you at the hotel lobby"

I was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on my make up when I heard Dean talking with someone; I slowly opened the door to find Dean talking with Nikki Bella, which I found weird because Nikki was deathly afraid of my fiancé

"How did you find out about John?" I heard Dean ask Nikki, who I saw was in tears

"It was after you guys had left catering, I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go see Brie and Daniel after the show, so I went to his locker room thinking he was packing his bags to get ready to go, and without thinking I opened the door and I found him fucking that stupid blonde Summer Rae"

'John cheated on Nikki?'

" I was crushed, they didn't even see me walk in so I just ran back out and made my way over here, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything Dean, I know you and Missy are going through your problems with Seth and I-"

"Don't worry about it, Nicole, you're my girl's best friend, I'm sure she'll be happy to know you came to her first" said Dean as Nikki started to cry

"Nikki, come here baby girl" said Dean as he held Nikki and comforted her, now I would usually be jealous if I saw something like this going on, but I had the utmost trust in my best friend and future husband

I slowly made my way out of the bathroom and walked towards Dean and Nikki, I placed my hand on Dean's shoulder to let him know I was there

He looked up at me and gave me a smile and slowly pulled away from Nikki, I then placed my arms around her and allowed her to continue crying

"Why would he do this to me? Wasn't I enough?"

"Don't say that, Nicole, he's just an asshole, you deserve much better" I told her as she cried

I looked over at Dean who was putting on a new shirt; he saw me and blew me a kiss

I had to smile, oh how I loved that man with all my being

"Thanks for being here for me, Marissa" said Nikki as she pulled away from me

"That's what best friends are for, Nicole"

"I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't disrupting anything" said Nikki as she stood and adjusted herself

"We were on our way to meet Roman and go get something to eat, would you like to come? The more, the merrier" I told her

"If it's okay with Dean, then yes I'd love to go"

"I'm fine with it, Nikki, besides I just got a text from Roman; he's already in the lobby waiting on us"

"Alright, Missy, do I look okay?" I looked at Nikki, who was wearing skinny jeans, a John Cena shirt, and black high heels

"You look fine, but we need to do something about that shirt you're wearing" I grinned as I went to my closet

She looked at her shirt and grimaced "Damn it, I forgot I was wearing this"

"Have no fear, the Shield's First Lady is here" I replied, pulling out a black 'Hounds of Justice' tee and handed it to her

"Thanks, Missy, I'll be quick, can I use your make-up right quick? I don't want to go out looking like a raccoon"

"Help yourself, darling, Dean and I will be here waiting on you"

As Nikki went in the bathroom, I went over to Dean and gave him a long kiss

"What did I do to deserve that? Not that I'm complaining" Dean smirked as he gave me a peck on the cheek

"That was for being a gentleman and comforting Nikki, I saw the whole thing and I was so proud of how you handled the situation"

"I know she's your best friend and she means a lot to you, and I know you'd do the same for my best friend, who's probably getting pissed because we haven't shown up and we're running late"

I laughed "Call him back and let him know what's going on, I'm sure he'll understand"

"Will do, in the meantime, grab your stuff, once Nikki comes out, we'll get going" I did as I was told and grabbed my purse, Dean's and my jackets and the key card

"Alright guys, I'm ready to go" called Nikki as she walked out of the bathroom

"You look much better, sweetie" I told her as I gave her a hug

"Let's go, Roman is getting impatient" said Dean

"Alright, let's get going"

"Sorry we're late, Roman, I didn't know that you guys had plans and I took up a lot of Dean's and Missy's time" stuttered Nikki

"No problem, Dean told me what happened" said Roman as we all walked towards the parking lot

Dean and I were walking behind Roman and Nikki, and I noticed an immediate attraction between them

"Marissa Rollins, I know that look and you need to stop before you even start" warned Dean

"What are you talking about, Dean?" I feigned ignorance

"You want to set Roman and Nikki up"

I stayed silent

"I'll take your silence as confirmation"

"Shut up, Ambrose"

Dean smiled and kissed my cheek

"Babe, let them be, Nikki just witnessed John cheating, give her some time"

"Alright, Dr. Phil" I said

Dean suggested we ride in his car, so we all climbed into his car and we were finally on our way to the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Olive Garden, table for four?" asked the kind hostess

"Yes, please" I told her as she started leading us to a table

Once she found us a table, we all sat down and she began to get our drink orders

I ordered a Dr. Pepper, Dean ordered and Roman asked for a Budweiser, and Nikki ordered a coke

"I'll be sending a waitress with your drinks in just a moment" said the hostess as she made her way to the kitchen

"I really appreciate you guys inviting me along" started Nikki as she looked at me and Dean

"No need, I just want you to enjoy yourself and forget that douche bag" I said to her, gently squeezing her hand

I looked over at Dean, who looked overly pissed off

"Dean, what's wrong?" I asked

"Look over to the left, at the second table" Roman, Nikki and I looked over to where Dean pointed out and saw that Seth was here along with Hunter and Randy

Life has a funny way of fucking with you

"Babe, just ignore them, they probably haven't even seen us yet so let's try and stay hidden, we're here to relax and enjoy each other's company, to hell with them" I whispered to Dean, rubbing his shoulder to calm him down

"Missy's right Dean, just ignore them" agreed Nikki

Roman stayed silent; I knew he was pissed off as well

"Roman, please remain calm, you and Dean are letting Seth get to you, don't let him" I pleaded

"Missy's right, Ro" Dean finally replied, I let out a sigh of relief and kissed Dean

"Thanks, babe" I said to him

A waitress had finally arrived and gave us our drinks and began to take our orders, we all gave her our orders and she took off when Seth made his way to our table

"It's good to see you guys, Nikki, fancy seeing you here"

"Go away, Seth" Nikki hissed

"What do you want Seth?" I snarled, holding onto Dean's shoulder

"I can't say hi to my former business partners?" I felt Dean tense up and Roman's hands were forming into fists

"Dean and Roman we're not 'business partners' they were your brothers" I spat

"Keep telling yourself that, anyways I just wanted to check on you Missy, see how my niece is doing"

I rolled my eyes

"I thought I told you that Roman is her only uncle now, you lost the right to be in my daughter's life"

"Don't be so dramatic, Mari-"

Dean then stood up and grabbed Seth by his shirt collar

"I really don't want to get kicked out of this establishment so I suggest you leave us the fuck alone and run back to your boss"

Seth just grinned maliciously at Dean then pushed himself away from him

"This is far from over Ambrose; I'll get my hands on you one day"

"Looking forward to it, lap dog"

"Missy, I'll see you soon"

"Don't count on it loser" I hissed

"If you come near me or my family again, Rollins, I'll ruin you" Dean warned

"I'm so scared" Seth replied rolling his eyes

"You should be" I said to Seth, my own malicious grin showing, "You damn well should be"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome to the World Pt. 1

Seth made his way back to his new buddies, and I took Dean to the restaurant patio to let him cool off

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to take Dean outside and let him unwind, let us know when the food arrives" Nikki and Roman understood and they let us go

Once we were outside, Dean began cursing his head off

"Fucking jerk, I should wipe the goddamn smirk off his motherfucking face, fucking Judas is what he is, I want to get my hands on that prick so bad, I swear the day I get to fight him, he will end up eating through a tube…"

He went on and on and I just watched him vent out all his anger, at a distance of course

When I noticed that he was calmer, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him

"Dean, you need to hold it together, you're letting Seth control your emotions and you can't let that happen, as much of a good thing it is to vent once in a while, you can't let every single thing Seth does set you off, and now that Seth is with Hunter and Randy, I believe that you and Roman need to work harder to get back at him, I'll even help get your payback, but honey, you have to remain calm, I give you my word, we will get our revenge on Seth Rollins, believe that"

I could sense Dean's body relax as I got on my tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss, when we pulled away for oxygen, I looked into his baby blue eyes and was overjoyed to see nothing but love in those eyes

"I love you, Marissa"

A few tears escaped my eyes as I smiled widely at him

"I love you too, more than my own life"

After that, we just spent a few moments in silence, just standing there with our arms wrapped around each other

"Guys, I'm really sorry to interrupt but the food arrived, I just wanted to let you know" said Nikki as she approached us

"Thanks Nikki, we'll be there in just a bit" I told her as I parted from Dean

Nikki then went back inside and I looked over at my fiancé

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, raking my fingers through his shaggy blond hair

"I'll be okay, baby"

"Come on, I don't want the food getting cold" I said to him as we walked back inside hand in hand

When we walked to our table, we noticed that Roman and Nikki were all smiles laughing at one of his obviously corny jokes; I could tell that Nikki was completely smitten with my best guy pal

"I told you to stop scheming Missy, let them be" Dean scolded

"You're no fun" I groaned, sticking my tongue out at him

"You better take that tongue back into that pretty mouth of yours before I make you put it to good use right here and now" Dean whispered into my ear, making me turn red

"Come on and eat guys, it's so good" said Nikki as she stuffed some chicken Alfredo into her mouth

"Alright" I took my seat as did Dean and we began to eat, just enjoying each other's company, laughing and smiling, Roman told us a few hilarious stories of his childhood, and Dean told us the first time he tried asking me out on a date, I couldn't help but blush when I remembered that day so clearly

_FLASHBACK_

"_Seth, have you seen Dean? We have to practice our lines for our segment and I can't find him anywhere"_

"_Have you tried catering? I think I remember him telling me that he hadn't ate anything in the morning, so he could be there grabbing some lunch" Said Seth as he grabbed a towel and made his way to the showers_

"_Alright, thanks bro"_

_I went directly to catering, and lo and behold, I found him eating there with Roman and Daniel Bryan_

"_Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I made my way towards them_

"_Hello Missy, what brings you here?" wondered Roman as he looked up at me_

"_Well, I was looking for this sandy blond haired lunatic because we have to practice for our segment, but for the life of me, I couldn't find him anywhere"_

"_Well, can you please describe this lunatic?" asked Dean in a playful manner_

"_Well, like I said, he has sandy blond hair, blue eyes that have this crazy glint every time he's in the ring, an amazing brawler, he can go from normal to psycho in a second, and don't get me started on his muscles, they're a girl's weakness"_

"_Wow, I've got to meet this guy soon" Dean joked as he stood from his chair_

"_Sorry for interrupting your gossip time ladies, but we've got work to do, cheerio!"_

_I then pulled Dean away from the guys and made our way to the backstage area of the arena we would be performing in tonight, which was the Madison Square Garden in New York_

"_Alright, so here are the lines we have for tonight" I told Dean in a professional manner as I handed him a two page script_

"_Hey guys, let us know when you're done going over your lines so we can start shooting the segment" said Dennis who was accompanied by his camera crew as they made their way towards us_

"_Will do, Dennis"_

"_Alright, so I'm just going to be standing here looking worried, and you're going to make an entrance from the left and you'll be asking me what I'm worried about, and then, since I'm sure you know your lines by heart, you'll-" _

"_I know my lines Missy, calm down and let's just give this a run through with Dennis and see what he says" said Dean_

"_Alright, you ready?" I queried_

"_Ready when you are" Dean answered as he stepped away from the cameras_

"_Okay, Dennis you ready to roll cameras?" I asked Dennis as he prepared his crew_

"_Just say the word, and we'll start shooting" said Dennis_

_I took a deep breath, exhaled, and then gave Dennis the 'go'_

_(Segment)_

"_Damn it, this is not what I had in mind at all"I spat, walking around like a crazy person, trying not to rip my hair out_

"_Missy, what's going on?" I looked over and saw Dean approaching me_

"_Ambrose, you're seriously asking me what's going on?" I snarled, trying not to let my anger out on Dean_

"_I'm guessing this is about your match with A.J.?" Dean guessed_

"_Yes, I know I can handle the little Harley Quinn wannabe, but the way Stephanie has this match set up, I know she'll get the upper hand and kick my ass" I growled_

"_Don't stress princess, last time I checked you are the Shield's First Lady, and I know you always have an ace up your sleeve, I believe in you and I know you can give The Authority something new to whine about" at this point, Dean was inches away from me and he looked so damn good, I just wanted to throw myself at him right then and there_

"_Thanks for the pep talk Ambrose, but shouldn't you be getting ready for your match with Seth against the Real Americans?"_

_Dean smirked and slowly backed away from me_

"_Don't worry about that doll face; I know we've got that match in the bag"_

"_Well aren't you confident" _

"_Always, see you around doll, and remember if you ever find yourself in doubt, remember why we wanted you with The Shield" and with those parting words and a playful slap to my ass, he went on his merry way _

"_And cut!" shouted Dennis "That was great, I don't think we need a redo, that was amazing"_

"_Wow, that was really good Dean, you're a natural on the screen, but did you really have to slap my ass? I don't think that was in the script" I joked as he came back towards me_

"_Nah, you were pretty great yourself, and I just wanted to give the fans something to talk about at home about us" Dean complimented_

'_What did he mean by that?' I thought_

_Dennis and his crew were already on their way to the editing room, leaving only Dean and me by ourselves_

_I noticed that Dean looked a bit nervous and I called him out on it_

"_Dean, you okay?_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?" Dean says, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, a surefire sign that he was nervous about something_

"_Dean, you've always been honest with me about everything, what's going on?" I told him, hoping he wasn't hiding anything from me, he was my best friend, I wanted him to count on me and tell me if anything was bothering him_

"_Alright, well you and I have been friends for a while now, right?" Dean asked, finally moving his hand away from his neck_

"_Yeah, the best of friends actually, but where are you going with this?" I wondered_

"_I want to ask you something, but I don't know how" was all he told me_

"_I'm sure that what you have to tell me can't be all that bad, Dean" I assured him, placing my hand in his_

"_Ok, will you go out on a date with me?" _

_I wasn't expecting that at all, I mean yes, I've had a crush on the guy ever since creative placed me in The Shield as their 'First Lady' but to have him ask me out on a date out of the blue? CRAZY!_

_I was in shock, I didn't know how to react and Dean took my silence as a rejection_

"_Fuck, sorry I asked Missy, it's cool if you don't want to go out with me, and it's just I've always liked you-"_

_I decided to let my actions speak for me and I got on my tiptoes and kissed him straight on the lips_

_After I pulled away, I smiled at him_

"_It would be my honor to go out on a date with you, Mr. Ambrose" Dean grinned and then pulled me towards him, his strong arms placed firmly yet gently around my waist and his baby blue eyes staring into my chocolate colored ones_

"_I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now, Marissa"_

"_What's stopping you, big boy?" I challenged_

_And that was the only invitation he needed to invade my lips, and the rest as they say, is history…_

_(Flashback Over)_

"Aw, that's a cute story" Nikki gushed

"I just didn't think he'd be so straightforward about it" I told Nikki as Dean wrapped an arm around me

"Yeah, well I just didn't want to wait anymore, I had to make a move on Missy before someone else did" Dean said, defending himself

After we had all finished eating I looked at my phone and noticed it was almost midnight

"Guys, it's almost midnight, I think we should call it a night, I'm getting tired and we have to catch a flight to the next venue tomorrow" I replied as I got up from my chair

"Yeah, let's get going" said Roman, as he began to take his wallet out of his pocket

"No Roman, Dean and I invited you guys, we'll pay" I told him as Dean took out his own wallet

"Thank you for inviting me again Missy, I really needed to get my mind off of John's betrayal, and this helped" said Nikki, wrapping me in a hug

"Like I said before Nicole, that's what best friends are for" I told her, as I patted her shoulder

Dean and Roman had stayed behind at the restaurant to pay the bill and Nikki and I had just started making our way to Dean's car when we started hearing someone calling my name

I looked around and much to my dismay, I saw Seth running towards me, I thought he had left before us, but I guess I was wrong

"Let's just ignore him and keep walking" I told Nikki as we finally reached Dean's car and I started getting Dean's car keys out of my purse

"Damn it, Marissa I know you can fucking hear me!" Seth shouted, Nikki looked worried as I felt myself begin to shake in anger

"Missy calm down, if you want to I'll talk to him for you, you can't be stressing out, and it's bad for the baby" Nikki said, placing her hands on my shoulders

"No, I need to hear what he has to say or he won't stop until I hear him out, might as well get it over with, you'll stay with me, right Nikki?"

"Yes of course"

Seth had finally reached me and I looked at him in disdain

"What the hell do you want now, Seth?" I spat

"I want to talk to Dean and Roman, where are they?"

"You just saw them not too long ago you dick, what do you want with them?" I asked

"Stop fucking around Marissa!" Seth was livid; he went as far as pushing me down on the asphalt

"What the hell are you doing Seth!?" Nikki screeched as she pushed Seth away from me and slapped him across the face with all the strength she had

"Don't fucking touch me, bitch" Seth growled as he backhanded Nikki, knocking her down to the ground

I started feeling an excruciating pain and then I felt something leaking from my private area

I think I was going into labor

"Shit, I'm going into labor!" I screeched as I held onto my stomach, the pain increasing by the minute

Seth looked at me in shock and instead of helping me or calling for help, he ran

"Fucking asshole" I muttered as I felt Nikki help me stand

"Nikki, call the ambulance, I'm going into labor" I noticed Nikki was frantically dialing the number on her phone, her lower lip was bleeding and a bruise was already forming on her right cheek, Seth was definitely going to pay for hurting my best friend, but right now, I had other things to worry about

"Yes, my best friend is in labor and we need an ambulance immediately, we're in the Olive Garden on West Hillsboro Avenue" Nikki explained, trying not to freak out

"Nikki, calm down please" I told her as I leaned against Dean's car, trying to keep own self composed after what had just happened with Seth

Nikki gave away all our information on our location then finally hung up and rushed over to me

"Take deep breaths Missy, I see Dean and Roman on their way over here, DEAN! ROMAN!" Nikki screeched waving the guys over, sure enough Dean and Roman were walking towards us, but when they saw how badly Nikki and I looked, they ran like hell towards us

When the guys finally reached us, Dean took me in his arms

"What in the hell happened!?" Dean barked, looking around the parking lot

"Seth, he was looking for you and Roman, and Missy mouthed him off so he got mad and pushed her down and I slapped him, he got pissed and hit me too" Nikki replied as she wiped the blood away from her face

Roman's face went from shocked to enraged "HE DID WHAT TO YOU!?"

"Roman I'm fine, but I think Missy's going into labor, I already called an ambulance and they should on their way here now" Nikki explained as she tried to calm the tall Samoan

Even though I was in labor, I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me, Roman went all ape shit when Nikki told him that Seth had hit her, it was obvious now that Roman had feelings for Nikki

I was then distracted by Dean opening the door to his car and allowing me to sit in the passenger side while we waited for the ambulance to arrive

"Just breathe baby, the ambulance will be here and then we'll finally see our little girl" Dean soothed, trying to keep me calm and relaxed

"I love you, Dean Ambrose" I said to him between my labored breaths

"I love you and our little girl more" Dean responded, kissing my forehead

"We're about to welcome our bundle of joy into the world, how do you feel Dean?" I asked, trying to focus on something else other than the incredible pain that was running through my body

"Nervous as hell, but I can't wait to finally meet her" Dean answered

"Just wait until I get my hands on Seth, fucking jerk" I whispered

Moments later, the sounds of sirens filled the air as the ambulance had finally arrived and Nikki began to signal them to our spot in the parking lot

Three paramedics made their way out of the vehicle and began to get a stretcher out and two of them made their way towards me

"You ready to deliver a baby?" asked a dark haired girl around my age as she helped me into the stretcher

"Oh yes, can my boyfriend come along? I don't want to go alone" I told her

"Of course, I think he's on his way to the ambulance" said the girl, whose ID read Anne

"Thanks Anne"

"No problem, now let's get ready to give birth, shall we?"

**SO I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORK, AND CONSTANT WRITERS BLOCK THAT I JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE BUT HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I MAY WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON SUNDAY, I'LL HAVE TO SEE WHAT MY SCHEDULE LOOKS LIKE, BUT UNTIL THEN, I AM ALSO UPDATING MY OTHER STORY 'MY BROKEN SAVIOR' IF YOU ARE INTERESTED**

**STAY AWESOME, MY LUNATIC FRINGES! XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the World Part 2

"Come on Missy, push!" Anne shouted as she helped deliver my baby

I looked at Dean as he tried not to pass out as he watched me give birth to our daughter

"Damn it Dean, pull yourself together, and do not pass out on me!" I screeched as I held on to his hand tightly

"I'm trying woman, but you squeezing my hand isn't helping the situation any, and I think you just broke my hand" Dean groaned

"I should cut your dick off for making me go through this, Ambrose!"

"You won't, you love my dick too much" Dean teased, making me blush

"Okay Missy, push a bit more, I see the head" Anne called out, making me forget Dean's crass comment

A few more pushes later, the room was surrounded by a baby's cry, our daughter had finally arrived!

"Congratulations Dean and Missy! It's a healthy baby girl" Anne cooed as she gently handed me my baby girl

Tears flowed from my eyes as I looked at my precious little one, she was perfect, she had my cheeks and my lips, but everything else was all Dean, she had Dean's sandy blonde hair, his dimples and I was ecstatic to see that she had his glacier blue eyes, she was almost a female replica of Dean

"What are we going to name her?" asked Dean as he looked at our daughter

"McKenna Faith Ambrose" I told him, Dean almost gave himself whiplash after I said the name

"You're naming her after my grandmother?" asked Dean, surprise written all over his features

"Yes, I know how much you loved your nana, and I wanted to keep her memory alive by naming our daughter after her, is that okay with you?"

Dean leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead

"Thank you, baby doll"

I could see the tears forming in his eyes as he gave our daughter a kiss on the cheek as she slept peacefully in my arms

"Do you want to hold her, dad?" I asked Dean as I gently lifted McKenna towards him

"Uh, okay" I instructed Dean How to hold her as he took McKenna from my arms

"She's beautiful Missy, I'm going to have to get a shotgun once she's 18, and you know that right?" Dean joked as he looked lovingly at his daughter

"Oh stop it, don't begin being an overprotective daddy" I teased

As I watched Dean holding McKenna, I couldn't help but get tired, delivering McKenna had worn me out

Dean looked over at me "Get some sleep babe, I've got McKenna taken care of" I nodded then closed my eyes, but not before I heard Dean sing to McKenna

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away…"_

And the last thing I remember was falling asleep with tears of joy in my eyes

When I finally woke up, I saw that Dean was still holding McKenna; I smiled at the sight in front of me

"Hey, how is she?" I asked groggily as I wiped the sleep away from my eyes

"Surprisingly, she's been good, she got a bit fussy, but I sang to her one my favorite songs from Radiohead and she got quiet" Dean replied, giving me a smirk

I laughed at him "You seriously got her to get still by singing 'Creep' to her?"

"I know, I was shocked myself" Dean confessed as he made his way towards me

As Dean handed me our daughter, I looked up at Dean and smiled

"I love you Dean, seeing you hold our daughter and the way you look at her with such love in your eyes, the way you look at me, it confirms the love I have for you, and I know I've made the right choice by staying with you" I said to him as I used my free hand to gently stroke his cheek

"Darling, you don't need to tell me you love me, I know you do, you show me every day, you know I'm not as religious as you, but every damn day I thank God He brought you into my life, and this little girl you're holding is evidence of our love, you and McKenna have made me the luckiest man in this world, you helped me believe in love again, even though I swore I would never get attached to any woman, but you… You made me change for the better, and I promise you, I will always protect you and McKenna"

My heart soared as I listened to Dean confess his undying love for me, he then leaned down to give me a kiss on the lips and then kissed our daughter's cheek

"Daddy loves you, Mack" Dean cooed as he stroked McKenna's little cheek

"Is this a bad time?" asked a familiar male voice

Dean and I both turned to see Roman and Nikki standing by the door, gift bags in tow

"Not at all, come on in" I told them, Roman then placed his and Nikki's gift on the small table beside my bed then walked over to Dean to give him a 'bro hug' as Dean affectionately called them and Nikki walked towards me and McKenna

"How's your lip, Nikki?" I asked, noticing how the swelling in Nikki's bottom lip had gone down

"It's alright, not as bad as yesterday though, don't worry Missy, I don't blame you, it's your douche bag brother of yours who's my problem" Nikki answered icily, she then changed the subject by looking at my daughter

"She's so adorable Missy, she has your lips, and I swear everything else about her just screams Dean, ha" Nikki cooed as she watched McKenna in wonder

"I heard that" Dean replied as he made a pouty face, making us laugh

"I know, she has Dean's eyes, dimples and hair, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets his potty mouth when she gets older" I joked

"I would be surprised if she _didn't _have his foul mouth" Nikki teased

"Would you like to hold her, Nikki?" I asked

Nikki's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as I handed my daughter for her to hold

"Hey, I'm going to get a snack from the cafeteria with Rome, you want anything babe?" Dean asked

"Can you get me a club sandwich with a Dr. Pepper?" I told him

"Sure thing, you want anything, Garcia?" Dean looked at Nikki

"I'll get what Missy's having, thank you Ambrose" Nikki replied, looking up at him with a grin

"No problem chick, we'll be back ladies" and with a parting kiss to me and McKenna, Dean and Roman made their way to the cafeteria

"She's beautiful Marissa" Nikki whispered as she took in McKenna's features

I sensed something was going on with Nikki; she would only call me by my actual name if she was upset or troubled

"Nikki, is everything okay?" I asked

Nikki then looked up from McKenna and I was hurt to see tears in her eyes

"I ended things with John, I could deal with him not wanting marriage and a family, but him cheating on me was the last straw, when you were being sent here to deliver McKenna, I had gotten a call from John, I told him I had caught him with Summer and he didn't deny it, he had only said that he wished he had ended things earlier before I got hurt more, so I made things easier by breaking up with him, it wasn't easy at all, but I feel lighter, like a weight was lifted off my shoulder"

"Nikki…"

"Don't worry about me, I give you my word Missy, I'll bounce back from this, I will get what I want from life with someone who deserves all my love and devotion, but for now let's just focus on your little bundle of joy, who I just can't get enough of!" Nikki swooned as she kissed my daughter's cheek

"I'm proud of you, Nicole" I said, making Nikki smile widely at me

McKenna then started whimpering and began to squirm

"I think she's getting hungry" said Nikki as she handed McKenna over to me

I then lifted McKenna towards my chest and let her breastfeed, making her calm

"You're hungry aren't you, sweetie pie?" I cooed as I softly stroked her hair

"Whoa, this is quite the surprise" Dean uttered as he showed up, a huge smirk on his face

"Ugh men" Nikki groaned, making me laugh

"I'm used to it" Roman said, smirking at Dean

Once McKenna was full, I fixed my gown so it would cover me then I placed my baby upright to burp her

"Just place the food on the table babe, thanks" I told Dean as he took the food over to the table

"I kind of have some good news and bad news" Dean said, as he took the empty chair by my bed

I looked over to my boyfriend

"What is it?" I asked

"I just got a call from Vickie Guerrero, according to her rumor has it that after I interfere with one of Seth's matches, he's going to ask Daddy H to include me in the Money In The Bank contract match"

My eyes widened "That's great honey!" I grinned widely at him

"But at the pay-per-view, I'm going to be scheduled to lose" Dean added, making me go from ecstatic to pissed off

"How so?"

"Kane is going to interfere and cost me the match by allowing Seth to win"

I sighed

"I just can't understand how my brother went from the happy-go-lucky guy to a power hungry monster; I still find it hard to believe that that man is my twin brother"

"No matter what or who I am, I'll always be your brother Missy, like it or not"

We all turned to see Seth standing in the doorway, holding a pink teddy bear

Dean then quickly stood and began making his way to him when I stopped him

"No fighting here Dean, I don't want you to get kicked out of the hospital because of him" I told him

"What do you want Seth?" I queried, trying not to let my anger show

"I wanted to see my niece" was all he replied

"After you pushed me and slapped Nikki hard enough to give her a busted lip?"

"I was just having a bad night, I really am sorry"

"Seth…"

"You have no right to be here" Dean snapped

"That little girl is my niece, Ambrose!"

"You lost the right to call her that when you betrayed us, Rollins!" Dean hissed, standing in front of me and our daughter

"Dean, let him see McKenna" I said, my voice just barely above a whisper

Dean turned to see me with shock apparent in his eyes

"But Missy-"

"Let him see her just this once, after this, he'll never be allowed near her again" I told him with an almighty resolve

"Marissa, please" Seth pleaded, but I raised my free hand to silence him

"Seth, I will not take away the right for you to call yourself my daughter's uncle, but you hurt me deeply by turning on us, your _true _family just so you could get more power in the WWE, and I'll never forgive you for that, you can hold my daughter, but after that, I want you to leave and don't look back, I'll admit that telling you this is breaking my heart beyond repair, but I don't want my little girl to be around a heartless, power-hungry man"

"Missy, I never meant to hurt all of you" Seth replied

"Liar" was all Dean managed to say, I looked over to him and noticed that he was blinking back tears

"Dean, I…"

"You can hold McKenna if you'd like" Dean answered "But after that you can walk your ass out of here and make sure you never make yourself known to us again"

Seth nodded in agreement then made his way over to me and McKenna and I handed her over to him

It broke my heart watching Seth interact with McKenna, I know I was hurting myself and Seth, but he had done the damage, and I wanted to make him suffer, even if it meant making me suffer in the process

After a few moments of watching Seth play with McKenna, I decided it was time for my brother to take his leave

"Hand me my daughter, Seth, it's time for you to go" I told him, my voice slightly cracking

Seth nodded in understanding then handed me McKenna and the pink teddy bear, his head hung low and I knew he was trying not to show that he was crying

Before Seth left though, he turned to face us

"I know actions speak louder than words, but believe me when I say that I have a reason for me turning on all of you, I know that you'll call bullshit on me, but for now, I just want you all to know I'm sorry and I apologize for my actions against you in the past and the actions that I will take against all of you in the future" and with those parting words, he turned and left

"Such a fucking liar" Dean gritted through his teeth

'_What the hell did he mean by that?' _I wondered, but Roman then broke my train of thought

"Guys, I know you'll probably kick my ass for this, but I think Seth was being honest, come on guys think deeply, would Seth really turn on us just like that, out of the blue?" Roman said

We all remained quiet until Dean shattered the silence

"Whatever, I'm still going to make his life hell" Dean muttered, I looked at him as he paced the hospital room, it made me think that he was taking Seth's words into consideration

"Let's just forget this whole ordeal guys, and focus on this little beauty" Nikki suggested as she gently squeezed McKenna's cheek

The mood lightened moderately, but I knew that Seth's words hung in everyone's mind, especially in Dean's

"Roman would you mind holding McKenna for a bit?" I asked, Roman nodded and gently lifted our baby from my arms and into his broad ones

"I know you want to talk to Dean, so I'm going to walk with Nikki and the baby to give you some privacy" Roman told us as Nikki stood and walked out with him

As soon as they left, I motioned for Dean to sit next to me

When Dean sat down, the first thing he said was "I don't care what his reasons are, he turned on us period, end of story"

"To be honest, I don't care either, but I will admit I miss him Dean, I miss my brother" I replied, a few tears escaping my eyes, tightly hugging the teddy bear Seth had left for McKenna

"I know, I hate admitting this, but I miss him too" Dean sighed as he ran his hand through his messy hair

"Let's just drop the subject for now babe, we have a gorgeous baby girl to love" I smiled

"You're right, and speaking of changing the subject, we never got around beginning the preparations for our wedding" Dean replied

"You're right, well I do know that I want Nikki to be my maid of honor and you'll want Roman to be your best man, but we need to seriously start to search for a church and a reception area, so many things to start doing, we haven't even picked a date!" I said, gently smacking myself on the forehead

"You can do all that with Nikki, we'll start the preparations once you're allowed to leave the hospital, but for now let's just enjoy this alone time, hmm?" Dean suggested

"What did you have in mind?" I wondered

"I'll show you" and without further notice, Dean leaned down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around him as I deepened the kiss, my nails lightly running through his scalp, making him groan in pleasure, we would've gotten further, but we were interrupted by a baby's shrill cry, we saw Roman and Nikki, who was holding a wailing McKenna in her arms

"I think someone misses her mommy" Nikki smiled as she handed me McKenna, who began to calm down

"Did you miss mommy, doll face?" I cooed as McKenna nestled herself into my arms

Dean wrapped his arms around me and our daughter

I leaned up and kissed Dean's cheek

"Oh, I almost forgot, Nikki would you like to be my maid of honor for my wedding?" I asked

I swear Nikki's eyes went wider than usual when I asked her to be my maid of honor

"OF COURSE!" Nikki shrieked, causing McKenna to wake from her nap and started to cry

"I'm so sorry" Nikki apologized as she covered her mouth

I laughed "It's okay, I get it, you were excited"

"Roman-"Dean started

"It would be my honor to be your best man" Roman answered

"Thanks man" Dean said

"Can you help me with the preparation Nikki? You can get a head start and brainstorm a bit"

"Yes, I can start tomorrow after we finish taping RAW"

"Alright" we all just conversed for a bit longer until Nikki had to leave so she could make the hour long drive to visit her mom while Roman stayed a bit longer, and we talked about this and that for over an hour until I decided to ask him about Nikki, even though I knew Dean would chastise me later for it

"Roman, can I ask you something?"

Roman looked at me "Go ahead"

"What do you think of Nikki?"

"Damn it Missy" Dean groaned

"Where is this coming from?" Roman asked

"I see how at ease you were around her when we were at the restaurant last night, I was just wondering" I replied innocently

"Wondering my ass" Dean grumbled

"Oh hush"

"She is beautiful, I like how she's not afraid of anything, yet she's also vulnerable, she makes me feel comfortable, and she's not afraid to call you out on your bullshit"

"Sounds to me like you got it bad for her" Dean said

"I do, I won't lie, but she just got her heart broken, it's too soon for me to make a move yet"

"Don't worry Roman, I know she feels the same way, but right now the both of you need to take baby steps" I told him

We talked more until we heard Dean's phone go off

"Dean Ambrose" Dean spoke

"DEAN! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Nikki?" I turned over and looked over to Dean

"HELP ME PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" I heard Nikki's shouting and began to freak out

"Put her on speaker Dean, now!" Dean did as was told and put the phone on speaker

"Nikki?" I called

"MISSY, PLEASE HELP ME, I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!"

As Nikki screamed, we heard a loud sickening crack, followed by silence

"Nikki, Nikki are you okay? Say something!"

"Do not worry Marissa Rollins, Nikki will be fine, if you want to see her again in one piece, I suggest you do as I say or the next time you see her will be in a body bag" a male voice boomed through the speaker

"Who are you? What do you want with Nikki?"

"I know that Nicole Garcia is your best friend, so I thought it would be nice to send you a little message through her"

I was about to ask the person what he wanted, but he interrupted me

"I will call you again in two hours, be prepared to take my call, because the call will determine whether you best friend lives or dies…"

**A/N: Hey guys, I truly do apologize for taking so damn long to update, I've been having some serious depression and lack of inspiration, so I sincerely apologize for that, I hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me what you guys thought by giving me a review! **

**Stay Crazy, Amigos!**

**Lucero :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Watch Your Back

"Dean, what the hell just happened?" I asked, trying not to panic

"I'm not sure myself" said Dean, face void of emotion

"We have to wait for that person to call back in two hours, like he said" Roman replied, looking calm but I knew he was freaking out on the inside as well

"My best friend has been taken hostage, this can't be happening" I couldn't help but start crying, I started imagining Nikki getting beaten and tortured

"Missy you got to keep calm, we have to keep positive" Dean said, trying to remain calm himself

"Who do you think was the guy on the other line?" Roman asked, attempting to remain as calm as possible

"I recognize the voice, but I'd be crazy to consider that it would be _him,_ he's dead and gone, and right now all I know is that whoever the fuck that was wants me or Missy, otherwise they wouldn't have called my phone" Dean answered

I looked over at him, shock apparent in my features "Dean, you seriously can't think that someone is after you?"

"It might be a possibility, I mean I did make a shit load of enemies back in the Indies, but why come at me now?"

I was about to answer him, but then Dean's phone began to off again

"It hasn't even been two hours though" Roman replied

"Answer it Dean and put it on speaker" I ordered, he did as was told and answered the phone

"This is Dean speaking"

"I just couldn't wait to keep all of you in suspense, so I decided to make my little call a bit early, hope you don't mind" said the male voice with a sickly disturbing voice

"What do you want from us, where's Nikki?" I shouted, making McKenna start crying

"That's something I can answer you, Miss Garcia is here with me, she's well taken care of"

"Let her go, please, tell us what you want just please let her go, if you have a problem with us, deal with us and not her" I pleaded, trying to keep McKenna from having another crying fit

"What I want is to talk with Dean Ambrose"

Dean looked over at me

"Talk with him, please" I pleaded to Dean

"What do you want from me?" asked Dean

"I see you've finally made the big leagues Mr. Moxley, I would say congratulations, but I would only be lying to you" the male voice replied

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Nikki if you want me?" Dean growled, his grip on the phone so tight, he could've snapped it in half

"Nikki is insurance, if you will" the male answered

"Let her go, she has done nothing to you" I called, trying not to wake McKenna

"Just tell us what you want" Roman shouted

"Very well, I will tell you who I am, maybe my name will ring a bell, my name is Sami Callihan"

Dean's eyes went wide, he almost dropped the phone

"No…"

"Remember me now, _buddy_?"

"Sami, it can't be you, you're dead, and I saw you die that night the warehouse blew up, I was the one who fucking buried you!"

"The dead have risen from the grave Moxley, but that's another story for another time, enough of this little _reunion _though, back to business, I was only hired to get this beauty of a woman to bait you and your little fiancé, don't worry though, I was just fucking with y'all earlier, I have no plans to kill Miss Garcia, but it looks to me like you're making enemies again Moxley, just like old times, huh bro?" Sami's voice dripped with venom, Dean looked almost ready to pass out

"Baby, keep it together" I told Dean

"Who in the hell hired you?"

"I don't spill secrets, you should know that already Moxley, after all, I've kept _all _of yours hidden with me for 5 long years" Sami sounded downright maniacal as he cackled in sick glee

"Look Sami, clearly it's me you want, so just let her go and I'll come to you, just tell me when and where" Dean was bargaining with Sami while I just sat there, literally too stunned to speak, let alone move

I only remembered some things that Dean had told me about in his past, and one of those things included his friendship with Sami Callihan

Dean and Sami were almost brothers, they were the best tag team in the CZW when Dean used to go by Jon Moxley, and they were untouchable in the ring, every promo they cut together was a masterpiece in every sense of the word, everything about Sami and Dean was pretty much amazing from what Dean told me, but being the best wrestling tag team wasn't bringing in enough cash, so Sami had turned to selling pot, at first Dean was against it completely, but the more money Sami would bring in, the more Dean would be tantalized to join him in the activity, so he finally agreed to sell pot along with Sami, but soon enough, they would go from selling pot to selling the hardcore drugs, cocaine, heroin, every illegal drug under the sun they could get their hands on, they would sell it, but one night, a drug deal went horribly wrong…

It was around October of 2009 and even with the money that came from wrestling gigs, it wasn't enough to keep food on the table, so Dean and Sami had decided to sell some meth to some mobster who lived in the really rough neighborhood of Cincinnati, they made the sale at an abandoned warehouse, from what Dean remembered, he and Sami had arrived and began making negotiations with the guys, the leader whose name was Mickey Ascencio, an Italian mobster who had a mean streak and even a meaner temper, decided that he didn't want to pay Dean and Sami the money he owed them, and Sami didn't take it too well, Sami decided to get back at him by pulling out a gun and shooting one of Mickey's goons, who had turned out to be Mickey's own son, Leonardo

Mickey went into a fit of rage and soon enough, bullets began to fly, Dean pulled out a gun of his own and began to shoot at Mickey and his guys while giving Sami hell for starting a war against Ascencio

"You're a fucking idiot Sami; do you know what the hell you've gotten us into?" Dean had shouted as he landed a shot at one of the thugs

"I don't give a fuck Mox, you know damn well we need that money to stay alive" Sami snapped as he hid behind a wall to avoid the flurry of bullets

"Fuck the money, Callihan!"

Out of nowhere, the sound of police sirens invaded the area and police began appearing and ordered everyone to come out of hiding and to put their weapons down, Mickey and his goons complied and threw their weapons as did Dean and Sami, but Mickey had a second gun hidden under his coat pocket and fired at Sami, who fell down hard from the force of the shot, Dean watched in horror as his best friend bled to death, Dean lifted Sami as he shouted at the cops to get Sami medical attention

"Come on Sami, stay with me buddy, don't be pulling this shit on me" Dean pleaded as he saw Sami fighting to stay awake

"Fuck, he got me good Moxley, I think this is it" Sami groaned

"Shut up, you're going to be okay, we're Switchblades remember?"

"Promise me something, Moxley"

"Anything Callihan, you name it"

"Bury me next to my folks, I know I am not going to make it, promise me that you'll bury me next to my mom and pops"

Dean could only nod as he saw Sami slowly fading

By the time the medics had arrived it was too late, Sami had died in Dean's arms

As Dean had promised, he had Sami buried next to his mom and dad.

Dean told me that he would visit Sami's grave every week after his death, but after he had gotten the call from WWE to go to Tampa, he never returned to visit Cincinnati or Sami, in fact, he never set foot in Ohio ever again.

Now, as I watched Dean talking with Sami, I felt my heart break for Dean, to have his best friend come back from the dead only to haunt him and threatening our best friend's life, it was honestly the worst thing in the world, much worse than having Seth turn against us, wait a minute… _no!_

"Sami can you hear me? It's Marissa, I just want to talk to you" I spoke, making everyone's attention fall on me

"I can hear you loud and clear, Miss Rollins" Sami answered

"Can you please answer a question for me?"

"What can that question be? Let me take a wild guess and say that you want to know who hired me to kidnap Nicole Garcia, correct?"

I sighed, holding McKenna tightly

"Yes, just please answer my question, I give you my word that Dean and I won't go running to the cops, this will all stay between us"

"I'd like to believe you Marissa, I really do, but I don't trust you or Dean, and I know for a fact that Samoan Thor is right there with you, who is to say that he won't go running to the cops?" asked Sami in mock wonder

"Roman isn't here anymore, he's gone" I told him, as Roman glared at Dean's phone, thankful he was staying quiet as I talked to Sami

"You're my best friend Sami, don't do this, like you said this is between me and you, just let Nikki go, she did nothing to you" Dean pleaded

Suddenly, I heard Nikki's voice in the background, asking Sami to let her speak with me

Surprisingly, Sami allowed for Nikki to talk with me, when I heard Nikki's voice, I let out a sigh of relief

"Nikki, _donde estas?" _I asked

"_No sé, __Marissa__ tengo miedo"_

Tears ran down my cheeks as I spoke to Nikki, I spoke in Spanish with her so that way she could give me a clue as to where she was

"Just stay calm Nikki, for me please okay? I promise you Dean and I will get you out of there"

"Help me please" Nikki begged until we heard a loud _smack _over the phone

"What the hell, Sami! How dare you put your hands on her!?" Dean shouted

"She was getting annoying" Sami simply stated

"Is this about money? I can get you money Sami, just let Nikki go please!" I shouted, not caring if McKenna cried

"That does sound tempting…" Sami said

"Sami, be honest with me, why are you doing this? What are you trying to prove by kidnapping Nikki?" asked Dean, desperation in his voice

"I'm not trying to prove anything Mox; you should know that I'm no longer the Sami Callihan you once knew, that Sami is dead and gone"

I hid my face in McKenna's tiny form, trying to stop the tears from forming

"Sami, just tell us who hired you, whatever the person offered you, we can double or even triple it, just please give us any kind of information and I promise we won't go to the police" Dean replied

"While that is quite intriguing, I'm still not sure I should spill my little secret" said Sami with a sickening chuckle

"Callihan, enough of this bullshit, just tell me who hired you!" shouted Dean

"How about I make a deal?" suggested Sami; I looked up at Dean in worry

"What kind of a deal?" wondered Dean

"I tell you who hired me to kidnap Nicole and I give you my word I'll set her free, but in return I want triple of what I was offered"

Before I could protest, Dean already had a response

"It's a deal"

"Dean!"

"Excellent, but remember my dear friend Mox, when I tell you who hired me, not only will I have to watch my back, but you'll have to watch yours and your family's backs, there are some evil people out in the world, and God forbid something should happen to your newborn baby girl"

"Leave my daughter out of this Callihan, she's innocent and so is Marissa and Roman, it's me you obviously want"

"Alright alright, calm down, don't go all lunatic fringe on me, geez I forget how easy it is to get you pissed off"

"Just tell us who hired you damn it!"

"Very well, I'm only telling you because you promised me a shit ton of cash and because you're just so damn impatient, the man who hired me was someone you know very well, in fact, I would go as far as to say you once considered this man to be your brother before he turned his back on you"

My eyes widened in shock, he couldn't mean to say that…

"No…" whispered Dean, shock setting in

"That's right Moxley; I was hired by none other than your former best friend, the former architect of The Shield, Seth Rollins!"

**I'M BACK! HOW DID I DO!? REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED **


End file.
